1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of consumer products and particularly to a razor with blade holder that is pivotable around three axes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a shaving tool for personal grooming, one well-known design is the safety razor that has a blade cartridge holding one or more blades at an appropriate angle for shaving, with the blade cartridge connected to a handle. As the face, etc. or other body portion being shaven is not flat, the user must articulate the handle around three axes while moving the blade over the skin to achieve a suitable result. This requires a certain level of dexterity on the part of the user.
In recognition of this, it is known to mount the blade cartridge to the handle in a manner to allow the blade cartridge to pivot around an axis parallel to the cutting edge(s) of the blades. However, this limited range of motion still requires the manual dexterity of the user to rotate the blade around other axes. Therefore, a better solution is lacking.